Good Samaritan
by iBoss
Summary: All he wanted to do was get the flag from Thalia, but a group of giant scorpions ruin everything. Hasn't Percy been through this already? Perlia AU, Thalia's not a hunter, no invinciblity, no Percabeth. Slight OOC-ness.


***cough* Well, here I am. Trying to get all of the fics on my to-do list done already. After this, I'm posting Of Flowers and Winged Shoes. Anyways, here is my attempt [i think i failed] at writing a Perlia fic. Nothing too major. On the bright side, I think the grammar's okay. Okay, this is an AU: No Percabeth, Thalia's not a Hunter, No Curse of Achilles. Nada. This is after the war.**

**This is dedicated to: SkylerPhoenix and KairacahraFlowerGoddes. The two people I promised I'd make this fic for like, ages ago.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

Trying to be a Good Samaritan comes with a price right? Of course it does. When you're a demigod, it's an even bigger price.

If you saw that it was one of your best friends, of course you'd help. Especially me, since my fatal flaw is loyalty. I just wish I didn't end up in the infirmary.

It all started during Capture the Flag. I was leading the Blue Team, which was the Poseidon cabin, Athena Cabin, Hermes, and Apollo. Thalia was leading all the other cabins on the Red Team. We still weren't done finishing the minor cabins, so they're still with Hermes.

After Quintus/Daedalus suggested that using more monsters would be a great idea for a challenge, Chiron has been using them ever since.

We set out some scouts into the forests to keep an eye on the flag, and some scouts to control the monster situation. Most of our teammates split up in different groups, which was good because we needed to cover more ground. I was with Annabeth. Did I mention I hate border patrol? The campers thought it was a good place to be because there was a lake nearby and Red Team had to cross it to get to our flag.

So anyways, Annabeth and I were walking around the border, waiting to spot any sign of trouble. I really hoped that I wouldn't have a repeat of when I was first at camp, with the Ares cabin.

"So, what tricks do you think Thalia has up her sleeve?" I asked

Annabeth shrugged. "Something Thalia would do which would involve a good strategy and the use of lightning. But since you two are so much alike, you should handle her fine."

"We are not alike!"

She raised her eyebrow. "You haven't noticed the similarities? Come on, Seaweed Brain. I know you're not _that_ dense."

Before I could defend myself and say I was dense at all, the ground started to shake. Soundly, there was a large boom! It was probably one of the explosives the Hephaestus cabin set up. We heard a bird call that signaled one of our men were down.

"Give me you're video shield." I told Annabeth. She handed it to me and I set it on the ground.

We saw a view from further down into the forest. An explosive was triggered. We saw two half bloods on the ground, Connor and Travis Stoll. They had a few injuries but other than that they seemed fine. The two pranksters looked like they could walk.

"Leave it to them to get caught." Annabeth said, shaking her head. "Try to see if you can spot where the flag is."

After a few seconds, I zoomed in on the image that caught my eye. "There," I pointed, "The flag is at Zeus' Fist."

Annabeth's eyes furrowed. "Why would they have the flag there? Everyone knows what happened there." I knew she was talking about. She was referring to the Battle of the Labyrinth.

"I don't like, it's being there, but we have to go at some point." I told her.

She pursed her lips. "Obviously, it's going to be guarded. Maybe some scouts in the trees."

"Too bad there isn't a Labyrinth entrance to hide in." I joked. "Why don't you go check on the Stolls? I'll check out Zeus' Fist."

Annabeth didn't like the idea. "You can't go there by yourself. You're probably going go head-on and end up being a camper's prisoner."

"Don't worry, Annabeth. I got this covered."

She grabbed her Yankees cap from her back pocket. "You better know what you're doing, which I highly doubt." She put her cap on and vanished.

I stalked by way through the forest. I made my way to Zeus' Fist in no time. Sitting on top of the rocks was the flag.

"This is too easy." I whispered to myself.

Right when I made a grab for the flag, someone tackled me to the ground. When I looked up, I was faced to face with the person that tackled me, who was sitting on top of me. Thalia Grace.

Wondering, why she wasn't a hunter you ask? She only joined so she wouldn't have to handle the Great Prophecy. Soon after the war, she quit and became a regular demigod. Her black hair grew longer. Her punk look hadn't changed. Under the moonlight, her blue eyes shinnied. She was a cool girl, a great friend, really pretty. Sometimes I'd wonder what would happen if we were more than friends. Then I'd think about Annabeth. I like her, don't get me wrong, but she doesn't struck me like Thalia does. Thalia is a strong, independent girl. Call me a hypocrite, but we do have similarities. But it's not like she thinks those things.

"Look at that, the catch of the day." She teased

"Haha, very funny Thalia. Can you get off me now?" I asked. It was as if she just remembered she was still on top of me. She got off of me but two knives in front, and behind my neck.

"You wouldn't think I'd let you get the flag so easily did you?" She asked

I shrugged. "A guy can wish."

Thalia tensed. She lowered the knives. Percy did you hear that?"

"Nice try to distract me. But I'm getting that flag." I told her.

"Percy, I'm serious." Then I heard it too. The bushes rustled. Three giant scorpions came out from the bushes.

"Ugh, I went through this before. Déjà vu much?" I complained. Last time I was in the woods fighting these things, it was me and Annabeth. We couldn't defeat them. The same thing was probably going to happen.

"You're kidding me. You have got to be kidding." Thalia said, backing up. Her hand went straight to her bracelet. It transformed into her shield, Aegis. Medusa's face on it frightened the scorpions and one used its tail to smack Thalia away. She fell to the ground.

"Thalia!" I called out. She tried getting up but couldn't.

"Percy, run! Get help!" She yelled.

"No I'm not leaving you." I told her. I tried to remember something Annabeth told me before. _Those scorpions were very dangerous, Percy. You can get lucky fighting them. But you have to watch out with their tail. It has poison in it._

Poison gets in the way of everything. What I was about to do was very stupid, but I didn't care. I ran up one of the scorpions' back. I uncapped my lethal ballpoint pen. It transformed into my celestial bronze sword, Riptide. I brought the sword tip down from the top of its ugly head to the middle of its back. It was oozing something green. I didn't want to know what that was. After trying to throw me off, it turned into nothing but dust. But since I was on its back, I fell on the ground. With some ooze and dust on me. I wiped my hands on my jeans.

"Two more to go." I said to myself.

"Percy!" Thalia came up beside me.

"Where are you hurt?" I asked her. As soon as I asked, she winced.

"A little poison on my side. Nothing some ambrosia and nectar won't fix. Now step aside. My spear will make Clarisse's Maimer look like a toothpick."

I don't even remember _where_ Thalia got her spear from but she had it. She hit the bottom on it on the ground. All you heard was very loud thunder. Then a crack of lightning escaped from the clouds straight toward the spear. She held it up and absorbed the lightning.

"Whoa, I can feel the sparks on my skin." She was smiling like a crazy person. She spun her spear around, probably being a show off, and shot a blast of lightning at one scorpion. It was automatically destroyed. If she can do it on the other one, we'll be safe.

I turned from the scorpion to her. She looked ready to pas out. Trying to call down that lightning must have worn her down. Her knees buckled but I caught her.

"Those stupid scorpions," she gritted her teeth, "Kill that last one. Get the flag and some help." Then she did something unexpected. She ran.

"Come on you worthless reptile! You have no one! Fight me!" She yelled at the last scorpion. But her eyes were elsewhere. My eyes landed on her knife that was on the ground. I knew what she was thinking. Throw the knife at it. I picked it up and tried to get an aim.

_Please let this work._

I threw the knife as far as I could. I guess my prayers were answered because it shot threw the scorpion. Sadly, that monster dust was all over Thalia.

"Gross." She said. I walked over to her

"You okay?" I asked

Thalia shrugged. "I have to do something about that poison. You're losing a lot of blood you know that? Was that from the first scorpion?"

I looked down. She was right. I was bleeding from a lot of places. I didn't even notice. Then I started feeling light-headed and blacked out. The last thing I heard was:

"Oh, great, right when I did help. SOMEONE HELP US!"

And _that_ is how I landed into the infirmary. I was sucked into nothing but darkness for awhile. I started tossing and turning. I heard someone curse beside me. My senses were coming back. I tasted something in my mouth. Liquid blue cookies. I opened my eyes. Beside me, giving me nectar was Thalia.

"Keep turning and this drink would spill all over." She said.

"You're okay." I said, sitting up.

She nodded. "Help came on the way. You passed out before they even came."

I looked at my arms. The cuts and bruises were gone. My memory was a bit fuzzy, but I'm pretty sure killing that first scorpion wasn't a walk in the park.

"Thank you." She said. I looked at her, confused. Thalia sighed.

"You stayed. Unlike some people that I know, you stayed behind and fought. You didn't leave me there to deal with the monsters."

"Thalia, you know I wouldn't leave you behind." I told her. It was then I noticed how close to her I was.

She looked me in the eyes, her electric blue meeting my sea green ones.

"Yeah," she said silently, "but still, thanks Percy."

Right when my ADHD came over me, I kissed her.

Call me an idiot. I don't know why I did it. It just seemed right for the moment. Look, I really liked Thalia for awhile, so I had the opportunity. I saw her hands raised, ready to hit me, but she just took her right hand, and held my cheek with it.

Was she seriously kissing me back? Then we broke apart for some air.

"Uh…" that was the smart response I could think of.

"I'm just going to go." She said getting up.

"Thalia!"

She turned around and gave me a smirk, though her cheeks were a bit pink. "That's your reward for helping me out." Then she turned on her heels and left. I just sat on my bed, staring out the window.

What in Hades just happened?

* * *

**I'm going to leave Percy clueless. He can figure out if Thalia likes him or not on his own. I think they're abit OOC. *sigh* I tried. Send your thoughts!**


End file.
